1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement park games and more specifically to an amusement maze. The maze of the present invention can be located indoors and consists of a plurality of pivotal wall panels whereby each panel may pivot to open a passage way or close a passage way creating a new maze pattern. Each wall panel unit consists of two pivotal panels mounted to a pillar. The cell panels can be constructed of a variety of materials ranging from opaque to transparent. The heights of the individual cell panels can range from  greater than half panels=that the user can see over so the whole maze is visible to higher than eye level, so that the user can see no further than the cells adjacent to and nearby the cell the user occupies. Each unit is computer controlled and can flip the panels back and forth by means of a servomotor mounted to each pillar. When a plurality of units are joined together, they create cells. The cells create the maze. The maze can be reconfigured from day to day or minute to minute, by changing the pivotal wall panel configuration and creating a new pattern. The number of cells joined together is variable. The more cells joined together the larger the maze. Located within each cell, a motion sensor, a voice activated panic alarm, a hand activated panic button and direction lights that may lead a player to the nearest exit. All are safety features linked to the main monitor and computer. The main computer is located in a building out side of the maze in the attendant""s room. The attendant""s room consists of the main computer and monitor used in the operation and reconfiguration of the maze and maze patterns. Located outside of the attendant""s room is a computer and monitor for the player that may reconfigure the maze pattern as per the user""s request. The monitor may show the progress a player is achieving related to the maze challenge the player has chosen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other amusement mazes designed for game activities. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,720 issued to Bolly on Sep. 10, 1991
Another patent was issued to Greer on Sep. 22, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,708. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,371 was issued to Sanders on Jan. 5, 1999 and still yet another was issued on May 25, 1999 to Sanders et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,373.
Another patent was issued to Tobin et al on Oct. 26, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,830.
An amusement maze is located inside of a building and defines a labyrinth walking path. The maze is formed by upright flexible panels which are appropriately arranged in selected longitudinally and laterally extending patterns. The panels are supported by ropes anchored to a single sidewall of the building and are suspended above the floor of the building by wires which extend upwardly to the ceiling.
An integrated prefabricated furniture is provided for finishing or fitting-out open plan building spaces, such as for offices, classrooms, hotels/motels, conference centers, medical treatment facilities, etc. A demountable architectural wall system covers the fixed walls of the building room, a portable partition wall system defines the interior space into individual work settings, and a demountable movable wall system forms custom width partitions. The three wall systems are completely compatible and fully integrated in both function and appearance, and provide similar utility raceways at common heights, as well as interchangeable cover panels. A modular column cover system selectively covers the support columns in the building room, and provides vertical utility routing and storage that integrates with the raceways in the wall systems. Pre-assembled facades, the freestanding storage case system, a space frame system, a prefabricated low raised floor construction, a modular overhead link head system, and accessories are disclosed and are designed to be used anywhere throughout the furniture system, and to serve to personalize the various individual work settings to accommodate specific users and tasks. Advantageously, the furniture system is readily reconfigurable.
A water targeting game (10), known as WATER TAG.TM. The game (10) consists of three major elements: a targeting vest (12), a water gun (140) and an obstruction maze (142) wherein the game is played. The targeting vest (12) includes a front vest (14) and a back vest (16) that are joined together at their upper peripheral edge (26) by a pair of adjustable shoulder straps (70) and that are adjusted at a person""s waist by a pair of waist straps (74,76). Between the two vests is a cavity (56) and on the front section (42) of the vest, is located a plurality of water collecting openings (58) that serve as targets. When playing the game, the water gun emits a stream of water that is aimed at the openings (58) from where the water falls into the cavity (56). The water collected in the cavities (56) is viewed through a sealed vertical window (62) that is also located on the vest""s front section (42).
A WATER TAG.TM. game (10) that consists of a maze structure (14) having an outer perimeter wall (16) enclosing a plurality of sections (20,22,24,26) and protrusions (40). An opening (36) admits players armed with water guns (12) into the maze structure (14). Once inside the players circulate among the sections (20,22,24,26) and the protrusions (40), firing their water guns (12) at each other. The maze structure (14) is inflated when the WATER TAG.TM. game is being played and can be deflated for storage and transportation.
A constructable spinning top maze kit having a base upon which rail pieces may be removably mounted to form a maze through which the spinning top may travel when launched from a launcher. Multiple bases may be joined together in a single plane to create an indefinitely-extendable maze, or multiple bases may be assembled in multiple planes to create an indefinitely-extendable multi-level maze. Because rail pieces are removably mounted on the base pieces, a maze may be disassembled and reconstructed to form another maze have a completely different geometry, or one or more rail pieces may be repositioned to less drastically alter the geometry of the maze. As with the rail pieces, the launcher may be removably mounted on the base pieces. Therefore, the launcher may be positioned at a variety of locations in a maze, easily repositioned, and used within a variety of maze geometries. One or more pins may be placed on the base to provide a game with the objective of launching the top in a manner such that it will knock over the pins. The rail pieces may have downward-directed dowels with spacings which are integer multiples of a unit distance, and the base may have holes separated by the unit distance into which the dowels of the rail pieces may be inserted, thereby maximizing the number of rail configurations on the base.
While these amusement maze games may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. It is thus desirable to provide an amusement maze which defines a walking path for challenging the skill of a person to find the proper path from an entrance to an exit. It is further more desirable to provide a maze that may constantly change its pattern by means of computer programs designed for that purpose.
The present invention discloses an amusement maze. The maze of the present invention can be located indoors and consists of a plurality of pivotal wall panels whereby each panel may pivot to open a passage way or close a passage way creating a new maze pattern. Each wall panel unit consists of two pivotal panels mounted to a pillar. Each unit is computer controlled and can flip the panels back and forth by means of a servomotor mounted to each pillar. When a plurality of units are joined together, they create cells. The cells create the maze. Located within each cell, a motion sensor, a voice activated panic alarm, a hand activated panic button and direction lights that may lead a player to the nearest exit. All are safety features linked to the main monitor and computer. The main computer is located in a building out side of the maze in the attendant""s room. The attendant""s room consists of the main computer and monitor used in the operation and reconfiguration of the maze and maze patterns. Located outside of the attendant""s room is a computer and monitor for the player that may reconfigure the maze pattern as per the user""s request. The monitor may show the progress a player is achieving related to the maze challenge the player has chosen.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an amusement maze for entertainment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an amusement maze which defines a walking path for challenging the skill of a person to find the proper path from an entrance to an exit or final goal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a computer controlled maze system consisting a program capable of a plurality of possibilities in maze patterns.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide pivotal wall panel units attached to a pillar and operating by a servomotor controlled by a main computer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wall panel unit that when joined together with other units create a cell. When a plurality of cells are joined together, they create a maze. The more cells assembled the larger and more versatile the maze. The maze can be constructed on one level (i.e., a ground floor) or multiple levels, two stories or more.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a maze network consisting of safety features such as a motion sensor, a voice activated panic alarm, a hand activated panic button and direction lights that may lead a player to the nearest exit.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.